the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
happy birthday december.jpg|Happy birthdays!|link=December Birthdays|linktext=December birthdays Maybe.jpg|The Perks of Being a Gryffindor|link=The Perks of Being a Gryffindor|linktext=Featured Story Cassius.jpg|Cassius Fontayne|link=Cassius Fontayne|linktext=Featured Character 1. The Boy No One Knew reviews :For many years, people have claimed to know Draco Malfoy. Claimed to know who he is and where he stands in life. But they're all lying, unintentionally of course. None of them actually know him. They pretend to care, but they don't even care enough to try to get to know him better. The real him. This is the story of Draco Malfoy, the boy no one knew. (wanders from cannon) :*Rated: M - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort 2. Evil Little Follower reviews :There was once a boy called Malum, who was the son of Severus Snape. Malum had no choice for his life, as he was bred only to do Voldemort's wishes. Malum's mother wants to rid herself of the walking curse known as her son. What she doesn't know, is that the boy's father had grown to be fond of him, and would stop at nothing to protect him. (prequel to The Boy No One Knew) :*Rated: T - English - Angst/Family 3. Dark Paradise reviews :Jaybin Maburdan is the granddaughter of Severus Snape and is destined to some estranged prophesy that is more than twenty years old that speaks of death and history repeating itself. Will Jaybin be able to figure out the prophesy and bring to light the mystery that could potentially harm her and her family? (Sequel to The Boy No One Knew) :*Rated: T - English - Mystery/Angst 4. 101 Ways to Annoy Severus Snape reviews :This story is more light-hearted and funny. It's the third year at Hogwarts, and it's where the main kids; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. go up against each other, trying to pull the best pranks on Snape. Whoever wins gets bragging rights for the next five years at school. Who will win, and will Snape be driven to insanity? Rated T because some of the pranks are a bit mature... :*Rated: T - English - Humor/Parody 5. The Little Know-It-All reviews :Snape's reasoning behind not liking egghead students. Featuring an OC Slytherin over-achiever who desperately wants to get Snape's attention. Will she be able to? (no longer a one-shot) :*Rated: T - English - Friendship 6. Once Upon a Time reviews :There was a child with a pure heart, who wanted to grow up to be a wizard. But we rarely get what we want. Instead of being a wizard, he learned to deal with a broken heart; the result of relentless self hate and self harm, brought on by a hateful father. Only wanting peace, but never getting it; he went for the only escape he could find, and find and finally found what he sought. :*Rated: T - English - Angst/Romance 7. To Do or To Die reviews :Draco is given a list of ten near-impossible tasks in order to redeem himself after the war. He is to do ANYTHING necessary to complete them, his one rule- he can't tell anyone. Should he fail, only death awaits him, but to succeed would be to gain rewards beyond the imagination. :*Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance 8. Lost In Your Eyes reviews :Draco and Hermione find that they can lose themselves in each other's eyes, but feel the other doesn't like them back. One-shot for now. :*Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Friendship 9. Home in Wiltshire reviews :For Hermione, coming home to Ludgerhall, Wiltshire is bittersweet. She'd always dreamed of a life with her childhood best friend, Draco. But Draco's betrayal had cost her the future they'd once planned./Draco's back to fight for her. But getting Hermione to forgive him is the hardest challenge he'd ever faced. With the stakes so high, it's one game he can't afford to lose. :*Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance 10. I'm Coming Home reviews :Draco is away at war, fighting for the freedom of all wizards after they were discovered and enslaved by muggles. Draco left behind his pregnant wife, Hermione Granger, and despairs he may never get to see his child. Not wanting to leave his wife and child without a husband and father, he tries to come home, but is faced with many perils along the way. :*Rated: T - English - Family/Adventure 11. Harry Dursley reviews :Has anyone ever considered how Harry would have turned out had he been raised as a spoilt brat like Dudley? How many things would be different? How different would Harry be? If the Dursley's hadn't estranged him to much, would Harry have gone with Hagrid? Would affection and spoil ruin him? Would Harry Potter... not be Harry Potter at all? :*Rated: T - English - Parody/Family 12. The Apocalypse reviews :The battle of Hogwarts is over, and everyone is dead. Everyone, that is... except for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco who are left to put aside their differences in order to survive the apocalypse. :*Rated: T - English - Horror/Angst 13. The Perks of Being a Gryffindor reviews :When Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get into a huge argument about who has a better life, they hate each other more than they ever have, but that summer, after the argument, something happens that will change the way they see each other. Draco and Hermione will find the need to cooperate in order to fix everything. :*Rated: T - English - Drama/Humor __notoc__ News New story The Perks of Being a Gryffindor by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy published 11/28/14 Read it here. Read the reviews. ----- New story The Apocalypse by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy Published: 8/18/2014. Read it here. Read the reviews. ----- New story Harry Dursley by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy Published: 8/14/2014. Read it here. Read the reviews. ----- Dark Paradise has finally been published 4/7/2014! The first chapter is available to be read on fanfiction here. Featured Article Mooney Madness - or Luna Insaniam, is a state of mind where certain enzymes are blocked from the brain, resulting in chatastrophic results that play over a series of approximately ten years. The only known explanation for how the blockage occurs is from having Read more... Latest Activity Google+ Category:Browse